dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light at the End
The Light at the End 'is the final mission in Dishonored. It takes place on Kingsparrow Isle. Background The leaders of the Loyalists Conspiracy have moved to a monumental lighthouse, the final military project devised by the Lord Regent. They are holding Emily Kaldwin as they struggle to tighten their hold over the city. It's time to confront them, decide their fates, and determine the future of Dunwall. Walkthrough The area consists of two parts: Kingsparrow Fort and the Lighthouse. 'Kingsparrow Fort There are two main entrances to the fort. Each entrance is protected by a Wall of Light that can be deactivated in the Control Room. There is a visible entrance to the sewers located between both gates. This entry point will lead to the Control Room and Corvo will be able to deactivate both Walls of Light from there. There will be at least one guard in the Control Room and multiple guards patrolling outside both entrances. If Corvo has the Control Room Key, he will be able to access the Courtyard through the Control Room. Once Corvo has entered the fort, he will find himself in the Courtyard. Multiple guards will be patrolling the area and guarding the entrance to the Lighthouse's elevator. Corvo must then move through the courtyard to the gatehouse using stealth or violence. There are 3 ways to get into the gatehouse: *Go straight to the front door, kill the guards and walk into the gatehouse. *Enter via the drainage system next to the gatehouse and sneak in from the ground up. (there is a rune nearby) *Attempt to scale the gatehouse to gain access via the roof. Once in the gatehouse there is a large gap between the lighthouse and gatehouse. The only way to cross is the cable car which dangles over the gap. From here there are two more ways to proceed: *Blink to the cable car which is currently in the middle of the gap, deal with the guard and Arc Pylon, and then blink across to the other side. *Get to the roof of the gatehouse and climb across the thick cables that hold the cable car in place above the gap, then walk along these cables to the other side. The last guard holds the key to the elevator and may be neutralized or pickpocketed in order to get to the top of the lighthouse for the final confrontation. Or you can climb on elevator's cabin and use a hole there to get in. 'The Lighthouse' Using the elevator, Corvo will arrive at the top level of the lighthouse, with several guards patrolling the area outside. Corvo's assassination target can be found in the interior of the lighthouse. Corvo can either: *Take the obvious route outside the lighthouse and deal with the guards that can be found patrolling the railings outside. Then walk in and confront the target. *Use Blink and agility to climb up onto the roof of the lighthouse and then sneak inside the lighthouse through the backdoor. 'The Final Confrontation' 'Low Chaos' Corvo will overhear Farley Havelock speaking to Teague Martin and Treavor Pendleton in a celebratory manner, which gradually turns more reflective and regretful as he continues. There are no guards inside, allowing Corvo to move freely. Upon reaching the penthouse, it is revealed that Martin and Pendleton are both dead, poisoned by Havelock, who fears that his illegal actions will come back to destroy him. If Corvo has killed none of the assassination targets, Havelock's speech reflects this, and adds guilt for not being as good a man as Corvo. Corvo can then: *Confront Havelock directly. **Havelock will present you with the key to Emily's room on the table near where he is standing; you will be forced to fight him if you take the key. **Attack him immediately, this will cause him to retaliate. *Sneak up on Havelock and neutralize him, then take the key from the table. After doing this, Corvo finds Emily behind the locked door in the next room, and the final cutscene plays, with the Outsider informing Corvo of what future his actions have wrought. 'High Chaos' As High Overseer Martin and Lord Pendleton are on the island itself, Lord Regent Havelock and Lady Emily are alone in the light tower building. Corvo is greeted by an empty main hall with pools of blood leading up to the roof. There Havelock is on the verge of commiting suicide by plummeting down into the ocean and taking Emily with him down. As Emily is fighting for her life Havelock tells her that he is sure that Corvo is coming for him, but her loved guardian is also that worst of them all and "terrible at saving empresses". When Corvo shows himself Havelock readies to extract revenge in robbing Corvo of Emily's life. *Should Corvo not be able to save Emily, the end scene will show an empire in total despair where the rat plague runs wild to kill every single person in Dunwall. Corvo leaves his mask and blade on Emily's grave and sails from the land on an outbound ship. *If Emily is saved however she will, with Corvo's help, climb the throne in the beginning of what will be known as the age of terror and corruption. Trivia *The condition of the island will depend on Corvo's chaos rating. **If Corvo's chaos rating is low, there will be less guards, the weather will be sunny, and Samuel will be very respectful and friendly towards Corvo. **If Corvo's chaos rating is high, there will be more guards, the weather will be stormy and cloudy, and Samuel will show his contempt towards Corvo. If you have been extremely violent in your playthrough, Samuel will even fire a gunshot to warn the guards on the isle. High chaos will also put Martin and Pendleton out of the lighthouse. As stated by Samuel, they started fighting among themselves once they arrived at the island. This allows Corvo to personally kill them himself and the hole blown also provides another easy entrance. *Inside the lighthouse, Corvo can find the final chapter of Havelock's logbook, detailing his feelings about the situation that he has put himself in. *(Low chaos) If you possess havelock and attept to open the door, you will hear emily calling out for help but it will say door bared from other side. clicking on the door will show text saying must remove threaths before opening. *(High chaos) If you posses Havlock before he jumps. Emily will respond knowing its you and run to safety. If you attempt to jump off possessed as Havlock and try to go down as a martyr, it will just pull up the you have died screen. High Chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 9 The Light at the End pt 1|Part 1 Category:Missions